


Hammer and anvil

by Cristy_duck



Category: Ultimate Muscle | Kinnikuman Nisei, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Olympics, Sins of Youth, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: After his won at the Chojin Olympics, Kevin rests at home. His father will try to interact with him, and  maybe ask for his forgiveness. How will Kevin react?
Relationships: Kevin Mask & Robin Mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hammer and anvil

He won the Chojin Crown. He fucking won the Chojin Crown! He still couldn’t believe what he really had achieved. Months of gruelling training had finally repaid him off, since all those sacrifices costed him, but they showed their results. Kevin finally avenged his family honour by beating Mantaro Kinniku. But … he didn’t feel any ill will after hearing that fateful gong, because he transformed into a new man, too. He finally understood what “empathy” meant, maybe because Mantaro was able to make him fight all his fears and ghosts.

And while Kevin had won the Chojin Crown with a new mentality, his body had to rest up. It wasn’t actually a walk to win against Mantaro … his injuries were pretty bad. He had to rest in the bed for at least two weeks, before he could walk again. But since he left the hospital the day after his victory, since there weren’t injuries such serious to be checked in the hospital … that’s why he was in his bedroom now.

But it wasn’t his bedroom in Tokyo, oh no. It was his bedroom in England, in the family estate near London. Every time he would see out of the window, he would see the lake and the mountains that were surrounding his family estate. But he didn’t want to come home. Or better, he wanted to come home, but he feared his father’s reaction. He still hadn’t apologized properly … actually, he never apologized. That’s why he was so nervous right now. Plus, his father continued visiting him to check him up.

And since he was thinking all this thing, he didn’t notice his father entered the room and was there with him. Robin asked: «Do you need anything, Kevin?»

Kevin leaped. Those words caught him unprepared. He turned towards his father and asked: «Why are you here? I thought you had a wrestling school to run.»

Robin tried not to quarrel with his son: «I’m here because you’re still recovering from your injuries and since you can’t walk out of the bed, I thought you could need something. That’s why I’m here.»

Kevin grumped and crossed his arms on his chest, turning on his side. His entire body ached, but he didn’t want to show his father his suffering. «I don’t need anything, thanks.» but it wasn’t true, since he hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s dinner. But his father’s presence was disturbing him, so he didn’t want to show him he needed him.

«Oh, really? Because I thought you would get angry by now, since you last ate last night …» continued Robin, trying to defuse the tension by making Kevin spill it out. But it wasn’t working. Robin noticed his son had cramps, so he helped him by turning him on the back and, after having removed the blankets, he helped his son.

Kevin swung his right arm, saying: «I don’t need your help! I’m fine! Just go away!» but his stomach betrayed him.

Robin sighed. He went to the door, opened it and took the tray which was prepared for Kevin. There was his breakfast on it. Robin closed the door and walked near his son’s bed. He posed the tray on the nightstand and tried to feed him. «I told you I don’t need your help! I can eat with my own hands! I don’t need help from a bastard who ruined my childhood!»

Robin bit his lip. He tried to maintain his calm and answered: «I understand that you’re still feeling misunderstood, but right now I just want to help you recover in the best way. Think about me like a stranger, if-»

«You always were a stranger to me, Daddy.» said poisonously Kevin.

«But you’re still calling me “daddy”? It’s strange, since I’ve always been a stranger to you, don’t you think?»

«Just go out of my room. I tried to make you disappear from my life, but I didn’t succeed, so right now the best way not to think about you is not to see you. You already know where’s the door, so I won’t show you.»

Robin tried again not to quarrel with Kevin: «I will never understand the deep trauma that I cause, but right now I’m just trying to be a better father, Kevin. Can you give me a chance?»

Kevin looked his father in the eyes: «No. And now go out.» Robin sighed but he did what his son asked. But after he closed the door, he heard something crash on the floor. He entered again and saw his son half on the bed, half on the floor. The tray had been turned upside down, the breakfast was on the floor. Kevin noted his father and said: «I can do this myself, go ou-»

«Just shut up!» finally Robin broke out «I can understand that you don’t want interact with me after everything I did to you, but right now you’re in no position to talk!» he helped his son sit upright on the bed, while wiping the floor «I’ll ask the cook to make another breakfast. Now, let me see if you hurt yourself …» he noticed that Kevin cut himself open on the middle finger, so he put a patch on it. He saw his son silent. He sighed and said: «If you really want to be left alone, I’ll go out of here. Only after you’ll have breakfast.» Kevin didn’t answer. Robin returned to his son’s room after ten minutes.

Kevin looked out of the window. He didn’t want to sustain his father’s look. He bit his lip and sighed. Maybe it was time to apologize to his father.

«Kevin, I’m sorry for what happened. I’m sorry for not being the father you deserved. I tried my best, but I failed. Right now, I just want to help you recover and … and then I’ll disappear from your life, if you want so. I’ll stop being present, so you will live the life you desire.» Robin prepared the tea while saying those words, so he could say them without feeling embarrassed. But his son didn’t make a noise. “I knew it, he doesn’t want to forgive me … well, this is what I deserve”.

Kevin, after some time, turned towards his father and said: «I’m sorry for having treated you badly now, Daddy. It’s not true you were always a stranger to me; you were the person I tried to impress the most. I wanted your attention so badly … I know that siding with evil Chojin was a teenager’s rebellion, but now I’ve changed. I hope you can forgive me for everything I did, now that I have won the Chojin Crown and regained our family honour …»

Robin smiled under his mask: «I’m the one who should seek your forgiveness …» and then he passed the tea to his son. Kevin smiled.

And Alisa, who overheard the conversation, thought: “Finally, things can go only for the better, now. I can finally live my dream of a perfect family”. She was glad Kevin won the Olympics, because finally her husband would have stopped feeling guilty for not having understood his son.


End file.
